I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wound covering plasters, and more particularly to wound covering plasters incorporating a built-in dispenser for applying a fluid medicament to a pad forming a component part of the plaster.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
In my earlier published U.S. Application 2012/0022474 A1, there is disclosed a plaster with a built-in medication dispenser in which there is an adhesive strip adapted to adhere the plaster to a person's skin in covering relation to a wound. Affixed to the adhesive strip is a pair of pads that are in a stacked relation to one another. Also affixed to the adhesive strip is a dome-shaped capsule containing a medicament, the capsule having a tubular conduit portion forming a neck and with a rupturable seal at an end of the neck. By depressing or squeezing the dome-shaped capsule, the increase in fluid pressure ruptures the seal, allowing the medicament to flow into the interface between the stacked pair of pads. That published application also teaches having the adhesive layer, pads and capsule overlaid with a removable protective covering strip that is to be peeled off from the adhesive strip of the plaster just prior to applying the medicament to the pad interface and the plaster to a wound.
It has been found that certain medicaments do not readily permeate through the pad that contacts the skin when the plaster is applied over a wound and thus the wound and surrounding skin does not receive the benefit of the medicament. I have redesigned my earlier plaster construction to overcome this drawback.